Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that Arale is no more than a typical 13-year-old girl, which they appear to believe in spite of taking notice to Arale's numerous displays of superhuman athletic capability. Arale's resumé describes her as enjoying the hobby of poking 'poop', disliking boredom, having the talent of feminine allure, and being born on the '17th of Flying Fish'. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word for a small senbei. A comic relief that appeared in many volumes and episodes of Dr. Slump, Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fulfill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her maker. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the coffee pot. Their Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day became Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Junior High School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. While Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power Taro tries to intimidate Arale but she easily destroys a tree in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend Arale makes several appearances during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, debuting in the anime's 55th episode "Penguin Village", and making her first Dragon Ball manga appearance in "Chased to Penguin Village!", the 81st chapter of the manga. She and the Gatchan proved able to ride the Flying Nimbus, indicating that they are pure of heart. Arale's origin is different in the Dr. Slump remake where instead Senbei was making an attractive female maid for himself but a lightning storm hit his house causing his machines to malfunction making Arale instead. Later on she comes across Goku while he was hunting a crocodile in a river near Penguin Village. After having his radar broken, Goku stays with Arale and the rest of the Norimaki's until Senbei fixes the radar. While Goku was in town Arale helps Goku fight off Ninja Murasaki and General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army who tried to steal the Dragon Balls.